peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 November 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-11-30 ; Comments *A recording of 95 minutes of a three hour show is available on File 1 *Selected mainly dance and international tracks available on File 2 *A new continuous portion including the first track on File 3 *Details taken from Lorcan’s tracklisting database . Sessions *Scott Brown, one and only session. Recorded 20 November 1996. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'File 3' begins *Man Or Astro Man: ‘Italian Movie Theme (7 inch – UFO’s And The Men That Fly Them! )’ Drug Racer Records *'File 1' begins *Pilotcan: 'Five Minutes On A Tuesday Night (7 inch )' Rock Action Records *Scott Brown: ‘Spice Of Life' (Peel Session) # *Incredible Casuals: ‘Ape (7 inch – Split with The Figgs )’ KranePool Records *Carrie Grant: Mish Mash (Various Artists LP - Savage Kick Volume 9 )’ Savage Kick *Quickspace: ‘Mousetail (CD – Quickspace )’ Kitty Kitty Corporation *Melt: ‘Fruit Salad (12 inch) Melt Productions # *John Fahey: ‘As I Lay Sleeping’ (CD - Leo Kottke / Peter Lang / John Fahey ) Takoma *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: ‘Down Low (7 inch – Get With It) ’ In The Red Recordings :(4:30 News) *DJ Kaos: ‘Hold Me Now (12 inch )’ Raving Mad # *Broken Dog: ‘Season Of Blame (CD - Broken Dog )’ Big Cat Records *Ivor Cutler: ‘Life In A Scotch Sittingroom, Vol. 2 Episode 1 (LP – Dandruff )’ Virgin *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Wicked Tumbling Version (album - Termination Dub (1973-79) Blood & Fire BF 015 # *Labradford: ‘Phantom Channel Crossing (CD – Labradford )’ Blast First *Subway Sect: ‘Double Negative (2xCD - We Oppose All Rock & Roll 1976-1980 )’ Overground Records *IC1: ‘Cooper (12 inch )’ 5HQ Recordings # *Father: ‘Now I've Changed My Minder (7 inch – Dancing Major )’ 555 Recordings *'File 3' ends *Melys: ‘Noeth (12 inch – Fragile EP )’ Ankst *Scott Brown: ‘Andromeda’ (Peel Session) # *Andromeda: ‘The Reason (LP – Andromeda )’ RCA Victor *Dawn Of The Replicants: ‘Lisa Box (7 inch – So Far So Spitfire )’ Dumb / Sulk Trigg-er *Neotropic: ‘Nincompoop (2xLP - 15 Levels Of Magnification )’ Ntone # :(5:30 news) *Screeching Weasel: ‘Cool Kids (CD - Bark Like A Dog )’ Fat Wreck Records *Stereolab: ‘Flourescences (CD Single )’ Duophonic *Infinity Project: Phosphoressence (Various Artists 3xLP - Deck Wizards: Kosmokrator - Goa Gil )’ Psychic Deli # *'File 1' ends 27s into above track *Servotron: ‘People Mover (CD - No Room For Humans )’ One Louder *Seely: ‘Exploring The Planets (CD -Julie Only )’ Too Pure *Scientist(2): ‘Turning Dub (Various Artists CD - Nexus Dub )’ Tamoki Wambesi # *Moneypenny: 'Sunburst' *Scott Brown: ‘It's Our Future’ (Peel Session) # *Broken Dog: ‘Hide Away (CD - Broken Dog )’ Big Cat *Freddy King: ‘Hide Away (LP - His Early Years Vol 1)’ Polydor *Fuck: ‘Swinger (CD - Baby Loves A Funny Bunny )’ Walt Records *Hectics: 'Crawdaddy (7 inch – Bathmat )’ Scooch Pooch § *Scratchy Muffin: 'Phone Your Orders (12 inch - Got Beef EP )’ Skint Records *Medusa Cyclone: 'Hypnosis Take (7 inch )’ Manta Ray Fleet *Urusei Yatsura: ‘Kozee Hearts (Various Artists LP - Noises From The Sound Cupboard )’ Boa Records *Capris: 'There's A Moon Out Tonight (Various Artists CD - 20 Great Love Songs Of The Rock 'N' Roll Era)’ Cascade *Strip Kings: 'Hustler Bullets (7 inch )’ Redline Recordings *Laguna Meth: 'Mickey Maus (12 inch)' Laguna Meth *Tonio & Arno Fondlatekno: ‘Fucker Tweeter (12 inch - Monitorfucker EP )’ F Communications # *Dumb: Get Frightening (CD - Thirsty)' Up *Pepe Kalle: Roger Milla (12 inch) *Jon: ‘Ofune Ni Inu O Nosete (CD – Smoke )’ Tzadik *Scott Brown: ‘Hardcore Assassin’ (Peel Session) # File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-11-30 (incomplete) *2) dat_119.mp3 *3) Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 316 ;Length *1) 01:35:31 *2) 04:00:00 (from 02:42:50 to 03:43:13) (from 3:17:46 unique) *3) 1:32:27 (from 26:13) (to 28:01 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector *2) Many thank to Max-Dat *3) Created from LE316 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel November 1996 Lee Tape 316 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes